It Ends Tonight
by sweetfur
Summary: SLASH. oneshot! StanWendy. Wendy admits her feelings for Stan. Please R&R.


So, I've been wanting to write a Stan/Wendy for awhile. Here it is. I'm going to do a longer one sometime, but for now, we have this. This is blah. **Please REVIEW! **I LOVE all the reviews I get! Thank you so much!

Obviously, Stan's parents aren't home.

Lyrics by Nickelback

_---_

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you_

The cold angrily bit at her face, seizing her long, black hair and dragging it violently in the wind. She let her fist hit the wood of the door again, drawing out hollow knocks. She stood, huddled on the front stoop, bracing her lithe body against the mountain chill.

A light came on in the entryway, footsteps padding, the knob turned. The door swung open, revealing the boy she had been crazy about for the last nine years.

Stan Marsh.

She had fallen for him way back in 3rd grade. He had consumed her thoughts and dined on her heart for barely two years before she had dumped him. He had been heartbroken, and secretly, she had too. Possibly even more so than him. And who could blame her? She had tried to distract herself with Token, but she couldn't keep her wandering eyes off her ex, his loving blue eyes, athletic, perfectly sculpted body, warm embrace, and most of all, his stunning black hair. As time passed the two had grown farther apart, but Wendy kept close eyes on Stan. Anytime another girl would sidle up to him, which was quite often, Wendy felt the terrible burning in her heart. The harder she tried to let him go, the stronger her lust had grown. Late at night, when anything seemed possible, she would imagine, even believe, that he secretly pined after her too. Warmth would envelope her entire body, and she would drift off to sleep in his arms.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling_

Now they were seventeen, and Wendy had come to her breaking point. She had to feel his immense love again, his beautiful body. It had come to this. Oh, yes, it had. She faced him, although unable to meet his eyes.

"Wendy?" he asked softly, cracking the dreadful cold with his warm voice.

When she met his gaze, her eyes brimmed with bottled up emotion, longing she had been keeping for seven years.

His eyes searched her's questioningly, full of worry.

Her heart froze up and she had to squeeze her own eyes closed, biting her lower lip to avoid crying out.

"Wendy? Are you okay?"

His voice speared her chest, tears leaking down her cheeks. The wind mocked her, dancing it's circles around her head, playing games with the snow.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Stan pulled her into his arms, holding her with such care.

Her body melted into his as he slowly drew into the warm house, closing the door behind them.

A hand tentatively stroked her hair, trying to bring her comfort.

Wendy cried onto his shoulder, letting his presence soak up her angst. She could feel his heart beating and this feeling brought a surge of emotion. She could feel everything building up in her throat, ready to be thrown out. She let out a gasp that broke the embrace.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
all I see is you_

Stan released her from his arms, resting one arm around her shoulders, he guided her to the couch that sat in the livingroom. She had never realized how strongly the house smelled of him. She breathed deeply, unable to get enough of it.

They settled awkwardly onto the couch. She had expected him to move over, away from her, but he stayed right by her, stroking her arm.

"Why weren't you wearing a coat or anything?" Stan murmured, feeling her cold skin.

She blushed, tears trailing down her face. "I-I-I, uh, nothing." she stuttered pathetically, lowering her head.

Stan pulled her into his arms again. "Wendy. What's wrong?"

She cringed, afraid of his response, lifted her head and stared into his concerned eyes.

Wendy braced herself, finally saying what she had wanted to, for seven long years.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling_

"Stan, I-I s-still love you." she whispered.

A terrifying silence played out, just the sounds of their breathing disturbed the air.

"I love you too, Wendy." Stan finally replied, pulling her close.

Anger gripped her body and she thrashed away from him. "I don't mean friend love! I mean love love. I'm IN love with you!!!"

She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling_

Stan gripped her arm. "Wendy. Look at me. I know what how you feel."

She dared to glance into his eyes, unsure. What she saw stunned her. Stan's eyes were dulled with heartache, sorrow had swallowed their magnificent color, and she could see his pain.

He managed a weak smile, letting his fingers trace her face. Tears curved along his jaw.

"Why did you break up with me?" Stan cried.

Wendy felt her tears wind themselves up again.

"I was scared by the strong feelings I had for you. I-I didn't know how to deal with them. You were an obsession, Stan. Back then, I didn't know that that was a good thing..."

Wendy leaned forward, attaching her lips to Stan's. Feeling his lips again for the first time in seven years. Stan gently kissed her back, starting to ease his tongue into her mouth.

_Yeah, yeah-hey_

After a second he drew back quickly. "What was up with Token then?"

"He asked me out after I broke up with you. I thought that he might be able to take my mind off of you, so I said yes. I never liked him as more than a friend. Pretty retarded, huh?" Wendy hung her head.

_And all I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling_

Stan pulled her into his arms. "Not at all."

He lifted her chin, picking up the kiss where they had left off. Wendy pushed him down onto the couch, taking in his musky scent. This is how things were meant to be.

She ran her hungry hands down his rippled chest, memorizing every groove. She nibbled on his neck savoring the salt of his skin, every husky groan he emitted.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling_

Stan's hips bucked as she moved down, tearing at his belt, desperate to have him. She had missed him.

Stan let his excitement take over his body as his jeans were ferociously ripped off, boxers torn from his skin.

Wendy gave him another searing kiss, running her tongue over his white teeth. She drew back, gazing at him. Her eyes were that of an animal's, crazy and full of emotion. Stan's hand shook as he brushed her face. Wendy gave him an insane smile, diving back hungrily to his exposed erection.

This is what we are.

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
_

---

Sweetfur


End file.
